


番外二：Others Said

by Smothiea



Series: 转校生 [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Gen, 转校生番外2
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: *全篇路人视角×7，小郑未实质性出场*有无实质的路人小金。不接受不要点开！！！*因为正文全程都是小郑视角，这篇是一些关于小金形象的补完*不看前文有一定可能影响阅读效果





	番外二：Others Said

**Author's Note:**

> *全篇路人视角×7，小郑未实质性出场
> 
> *有无实质的路人小金。不接受不要点开！！！
> 
> *因为正文全程都是小郑视角，这篇是一些关于小金形象的补完
> 
> *不看前文有一定可能影响阅读效果

# 金宇锡

【金在中之前高中喜欢过的数学老师】

 

我三十岁了，当老师并不是我的理想，只是像别人那样读了大学，按着父母的期望，读一个中规中矩的专业，然后应聘，然后做了一名高中老师。

在遇到在中那孩子前，我还不知道自己有可能喜欢男人。不过我也仔细回忆过这段时间我和他的关系，我还是相信我并不喜欢男人，我对世恩是有感情的，她对我很不错，家境又好，她父亲是政府官员，我父母也经常劝我，和世恩在一起，我很可能不会止步做一个普通的高中老师。

但她斤斤计较的大小姐脾气时常确实让我感到厌烦，还笨手笨脚的，连顿像样饭也做不出来，对于化妆打扮买那些我一窍不通的化妆品倒是有种疯狂的爱好……不过她即使精心打扮了，也不算漂亮就对了。

她有时候跟我拌嘴，说我太肤浅了，就喜欢长得漂亮的。我虽然安慰她，你不漂亮我也喜欢，但我自己也知道，我确实喜欢漂亮的，不过这也是人之常情吧。

我承认，我不擅长抵抗诱惑。

而金在中是个非常漂亮的，又会诱惑人的孩子。

男高，就是一个充斥着青春期男孩过剩的精力和好奇心的地方。家长们因为各种各样一厢情愿的考虑，把这帮满脑子两性幻想的小子们送到一个连女生都没有的地方，却忘了有些东西是压制不住的。

金在中在这里很有名。

他的长相在男校过于显眼了，特别白皙的皮肤，五官又那么精致漂亮，行为举止也和一般的男孩子不一样。即便我懒得注意学生数学测验成绩以外的事情，但是我还是能明显地感觉到那帮小子们对他的喜爱。那帮小子大概是把他当女孩子一样捧着了吧，就比如做值日之类的事，轮到他值日却不用他动手，因为有别的学生替他做了。

不过，他在教工眼里绝对是个问题学生。我在办公室里也听见别的老师抱怨说，金在中这孩子长得是好看，心思却一点不在学习上，迟到，旷课，不交作业，考试成绩也是一塌糊涂。我也知道，有一次教导主任第三次抓到他在课上睡觉，在全校师生面前点名批评了他，用词激烈了些，第二天就发现他停在校门口停车场的小轿车的车胎气被人放了，还有人在他办公室的座位上涂胶水……学生们对他的报复持续了半个月才平息。

不过他从来没有缺过我的数学课，也没见过他上课睡觉，甚至从来没有漏交过作业，我开始还以为他是喜欢数学，可是他的数学成绩并不好，即使是找我问过，我也给他详细讲过的题，在考试中他还是会错。

直到我觉得有必要跟他面谈一下学数学的方法问题，听了他的话，我才知道他为什么只有数学课在好好上，但成绩却没什么起色。

他说：“老师，我不喜欢数学。”

我本来要告诉他，不喜欢也要尝试着努力学一下，这样到高考时才不会有遗憾，但他又说：“我会学数学，是因为喜欢老师。”

“什么？”他的话让我愣住了。

他也不觉得不好意思，反而对我露出一个微笑：“老师，你有女朋友吗？没有的话，可以跟我交往吗？”

美丽而明亮的笑容，带着不成熟的诱惑，意外地让我的心脏一颤。

那一瞬间我什么也说不出来，对他直白的要求有些慌乱，站起来装作要拿资料，拉开跟他的距离——当老师五年了，早就不像刚入职时那样会因为学生手足无措了，而他却让我恍惚间回到了刚踏上讲台时那紧张的一刻。

他用他那柔嫩白净的手拉住了我的衬衫袖子。

“老师，我不漂亮吗？”

“你……要拒绝我吗？”

本该说出的“我已经有女朋友了，在中你要把心思放在学习上”哽在了喉咙里，我鬼使神差地用另一只手摸了摸他柔顺的黑发。

“怎么可能不喜欢你呢……”我喃喃道。

 

我明白我和他的关系是不可能有未来的，等他毕业了，我们自然告别，不可能一直恋爱，也绝对不可以告诉别人。

我以为他也明白。

但在中他动了真心。偶然得知我其实是有女朋友的，没有先过来跟我闹，反而直接向世恩示威。

我在学校面前否定了一切。

他还年轻，以后还有无限可能，但我还要维持生计，要供养父母，我也只能竭力挽回世恩。

我觉得我的选择是正确的。

我也尝试着告诉自己不要内疚。因为从一开始，就是他主动诱惑我的不是吗？

在中在那之后就转学了。

但我时常想起他。想起他每天亲手准备便当，带到学校给我吃，想起我们在教学楼后面的吻，想起我开车送他到他家附近，他坐在副驾驶上，靠着我的肩膀。

他真的是个很美很甜的孩子。是我对不起他。

我只能对不起他。

 

 

# 安在旭

【金在中之前高中的班长】

 

一开始我对班里那帮小子们对金在中的执着不以为然。

轮到他做值日，有人会主动替他做。天气热了，就会有人给他买冰激凌吃，大家把他当班花一样捧着，像给女生献殷勤一样买东西送他，后来班主任宣布，谁要是连续不交作业三次，就取消参加考试的资格，所以他们又开始争着帮他写作业了。

他确实长得漂亮，可以说比网上那些班花校花还要漂亮。可是作为一个学生，不好好上课，不好好写作业，这像话吗？班主任总是找到我说，你作为班长，你去监督一下金在中，至少让他考试的成绩有所提升吧。

我还没去找他，他却来找我了。

那天中午放学，我正收拾了书包想回家一趟，却突然听到他的声音：“班长……”

我抬头，看到他坐在我旁边那张课桌的边缘，嘴角带着若有若无的笑。

“有事啊？”

我问他。

“啊，有点事想拜托你。”

我看一眼班门口，隔壁班的一个男生正在门边等他，肩上背着他的书包，那男生看到我的目光，毫不客气地冲我翻了个白眼。

“干嘛啊，”金在中突然伸手在我眼前晃了晃，歪着头撅起嘴，“你管他做什么……”

“到底什么事啊？”

“班长，可以帮我做作业吗？”他边说边把他的作业本递到我面前。

他捏着本子的手缩在袖子里，只露出细白的手指头，看上去……

好吧，真的很可爱。

“你就不怕我告诉老师啊？”

他勾着嘴角静静地看我，细密的睫毛颤动着。

我看着他，大脑在那一刻完全是混沌的，多少个拒绝他的理由都忘了。

“你会告诉老师吗？”

他轻轻说。

我咬了咬牙。

“我帮你写作业，以后班主任的课就不要迟到了吧？”

他点了点头，捂着嘴笑了，眼睛弯起来。

“你真好。”

那天我知道了一件没注意到的事，金在中笑起来的时候，比平时还要漂亮。

从那天起我再也不觉得班里那些小子过分了。

当我把写好的答案交给他时，他就会抬起头对我露出很美的笑容。

班长的职责在那个时候似乎变得一文不值了。

他有时会跟我抱怨，别人写的作业答案总是有很多错误，我写的就不会，让我莫名有种被相中的优越感。其实我知道隔壁班的班长也在帮他做作业，那个人比我成绩更好。

所以我对他来说一点都不特殊。

我们对他都不特殊，只有教我们数学的金宇锡对他才特殊。不过金宇锡没胆承担。

直到金宇锡的女朋友跑到我们班闹了一通，我才知道金在中喜欢他。如果我的外表也像金宇锡那样，更帅气一些，我有没有可能在他心中变得特殊一些？

虽然金在中只在我们高中待了一年多，可是直到大学时，我还是会想起他。

 

 

# 崔明宇

【金在中补习班的同学，郑允浩口中的“眼镜”】

 

金在中是我在补习班遇到的。还真得感谢我妈非要让我去补习。

刚坐到座位上的时候，补习老师还没来，我隐隐期盼着能是个大美女，结果是个一点都不漂亮的女人，唯一的优点就是，还算年轻。

唉，我上课的乐趣就这样没有了。

已经到了上课的时间了，她把教室门关好，正准备上课，门却突然又被推开了。

“啊，抱歉……”进来的人看她一眼，没等老师说话，他已经走进来了。

虽然是男生，可是长得太美太精致了，在白色的背心外面套了一件黑色的长袖外套，可是很宽松，能看见他形状清晰又漂亮的锁骨。

我只是看着他，心脏就狂跳起来了。

怎么回事，我不喜欢男生啊！我喜欢的是前凸后翘的漂亮妹子啊！一定是因为我妈没收了我的电脑，让我太久没办法下小电影看，导致我精神紊乱了。

我不争气的心脏在胸口疯狂地发出咚咚声，眼睁睁地看着他背着书包径直走过来，坐在了我旁边的空位上。

注意到我直愣愣的眼神，他眨了眨眼睛，冲我露出一个微笑。

“这里……不可以坐吗？”

“啊啊，可以可以，当然可以……”我慌忙摆了摆手。

开始上课了。我努力把注意力集中在老师的讲解上，但他身上那缕特别好闻的香味一直往我鼻子里钻，让我满脑子乱成一团浆糊。淡淡的很清新的味道，有点像柔顺剂或者洗衣液，又有点像香水，不过男生也会喷香水吗？

忍不住吸了吸鼻子，希望他不会注意到。我可不是变态。

我不敢主动问他叫什么名字。直到老师叫他起来回答问题，我才知道他叫金在中。

他在被叫起来之前，一直没精打采地抱着手臂趴在桌子上。老师叫他，他却一副没听见的样子，我只好碰了碰他的胳膊提醒他。

他这才站起来回答问题，外套从他肩上滑下来，露出半个白嫩纤瘦的肩膀。

喂喂喂……

想提醒他把衣服穿好，又隐隐地想要偷看，那一刻我陷入了深深的矛盾之中。

 

他在补习班的那段时间，发生了一件让我很兴奋的事——他主动问了我的手机号码。现在想想那个时候我真是蠢透了，脑子里居然浮现出：哇，他不是对我有好感吧之类的，幻想着像我这种长得平庸人生更平庸的人也能撞大运。当然，他只是偶尔会打过来，说他在家里好无聊，让我陪他聊一聊。

说是聊天，好像也只有我在说话，虽然沮丧，可是我又不想挂掉，至少他在听着就不错了。

有一次我鼓起勇气问他，可不可以视频通话，我想看看他的脸。结果他忽然在听筒那端笑了，笑得很开心，他从来没在我面前那么开心地笑过。

我满怀希望地问他：“在中你……为什么笑啊？”

他好半天都没回答，让我再三确认了一下通话有没有中断，小心翼翼地补充道：“啊啊，抱歉，你不回答也没关系……我只是随便问问……”

他在那边终于说话了：“你也不用抱歉啊，我只是不喜欢跟别人视频通话而已。”

后来我偶然和我姐谈到了这件事，她很大声地笑话我：“要是我，也不愿意跟长得丑的人视频嘛……”

啧，这女人真损，金在中才不会像她说的那样呢。

 

后来金在中转学到我们高中了。有一次在学校里看见他，他还主动跟我打招呼。虽然只是问我能不能帮他写数学作业，我满口答应了。

金在中离开以后，和我一块的两个小子立刻兴奋地在我后背锤了几拳，激动地差点把我的眼镜都撞掉了。

“崔明宇啊，没想到你还挺厉害嘛，居然认识那美丽儿！”

“哎，有空介绍我们和他认识一下吧，那么漂亮，真是个带把儿的吗？”

“你俩想得美啊！”

我故意在他们面前卖关子。那几天他们都把我当大爷一样供着，真的很爽。

当然了，自从我们在食堂撞见和金在中同班的郑允浩，他俩就再也不相信我能介绍他们跟金在中认识了。

 

 

# 李民秀

【郑允浩高中时的好友】

 

允浩这小子，本质上就是喜欢长得漂亮的。我清楚得很。

他为了金在中和朴东勋那蠢货打了一架，我说朴东勋那样的无赖肯定不会一个人去，我可以叫几个可靠的小子一块帮他，结果允浩说他自己就行。

架是打赢了，不过我看他胳膊上那条血糊糊的伤口，还是骂他一句：“你他妈就是有病。”

他追金在中，和金在中交往，我从一开始就知道，我并不惊讶。因为金在中长得实在是很漂亮，比二班那美女高雅拉还漂亮。在班里总是给人高岭之花的感觉，对允浩也是一副忽冷忽热的样子，把允浩那小子迷得晕头转向的。

允浩看上他，我不惊讶，可是允浩这次不但看上了金在中，还实打实地动了真心，我确实是吃惊的。

我也没多了解金在中，所以不知道他到底有什么魅力把允浩吃得死死的。郑允浩其实谈过不少女朋友了，哪个不是长得跟朵花似的，而且大部分都是那些丫头主动追的他。因为这小子长得帅，打架和运动的身手都是一等一的，高一的时候是野性的不良帅哥，没想到从良以后，学习成绩也那么好，还当上了班长。我还跟他开玩笑：“你给我支个招，怎么让丫头们也喜欢喜欢我啊？”他就跟我撇撇嘴：“我怎么知道，又不是我追她们。”

这样的郑允浩，居然在打完架，金在中不理他那段时间，整天顶着个苦瓜脸。在一起了之后，遇到牵扯到金在中的事情就变得像个爆竹一样，一点就着。

其实我很早的时候就劝过他别那么掏心掏肺的。他总是感叹：要是有一天真的能和金在中结婚，让金在中做他老婆就好了。可是我一直很替他担心，我觉得金在中只是想跟他玩玩的，老实说，金在中这样的人真的不差允浩这一个，动动指头就有的是小子愿意顶着中午的太阳帮他去食堂抢饭。他对允浩的态度，跟对其他的男生有多大区别呢，无非就是愿意让允浩抱抱亲亲的程度吧。

所以当高雅拉对允浩发起攻势时，我虽然知道允浩和金在中在一起了，也没太阻止。

现在想想有点对不起金在中。不过他和高雅拉当着那么多人面的那场对峙，倒是让我改变了对他的看法。

他对允浩那傻小子，也是真心的吧。

 

昨天下午下班的时间，我刚从公司出来，手机就响了。允浩说他准备约金在中出去吃晚饭，然后向他求婚。

他说他莫名有点不安。

我说：“你不安个屁啊， 他还能不答应吗？”

毕竟从高中到现在，他们俩在一起十二年了，每次同学聚会都腻歪得让我看不下去。

我是不是也该跟恩雅谈谈结婚的事了……

 

 

# 崔胜浩

【《转校生》大学番外中被郑允浩揪领子的舍友】

 

我不否认金在中长得漂亮，可是他无非就是个喜欢被插的货色。

郑允浩那小子也是，在我面前总是一副牛逼的样子，真的很讨厌。

那次我只不过说了几句实话，就揪着我的领子一副要杀了我的样子。

是了是了，我知道我打不过你，你饶了我吧。

金在中那小子明明有地方住，却天天往我们宿舍跑，和郑允浩你侬我侬腻腻歪歪地也不知道回避一下。姜恩宇和李昌贤那两个家伙也是，一副很看得开的样子。

呵，不就是金在中对你们热络一点吗，就跟吃了迷魂药似的。

我是真的受不了他们了，尤其是金在中那副娇滴滴软绵绵的样子，还不如干脆变成个女的呢，至少我看那些成人画面时还可以舒服点。

那天我借用郑允浩的电脑，但是不小心把咖啡撒在上面了。

嗯，老实说吧，我确实没太小心。

我跟郑允浩道了歉，他没发火，只是冷笑着哼了一声。

 

不过我确实不明白，金在中这样的美人，怎么会对郑允浩这样装模作样的人这么死心踏地的呢？要是没有郑允浩，没准我也有机会尝尝滋味呢，听说和男人做会比跟女人还爽。

虽然我不喜欢男人，可金在中那张脸，还有那穿着衣服也能看出前凸后翘的身体，叫起来的声音也娇娇软软的，插起来跟女人也没差吧。

妈的，只是想想，我又被那骚货弄硬了。

 

这天金在中来了，但是宿舍里只有我一个。

“喂，允浩怎么不在啊？”

那白白嫩嫩跟个丫头似的手，毫不客气地把我打游戏用的耳机从我头上摘下来。

“就是出去了呗，他没告诉你他今天不在？”

“没有。”

他闷闷不乐地嘟起了嘴，在我的铺位上坐下了。

我不想再玩游戏了。键盘一推，一屁股在他旁边坐下。

他淡淡地看了我一眼，继续玩手机。

我看着他，以前没这么近地看他。眼尾是细长上翘的，真是，天生适合勾人。嘴唇也是，小小的，像涂了女人的口红一样是粉红色的。

“你还挺漂亮的嘛。”我说。

他连眼睛都没抬，冷淡地回我。

“那两个字已经听腻了。”

夸你好看，你是什么态度啊。

我故意移动膝盖碰到他的腿，他的嘴角颤了一下，突然站起来抱怨道：“今天你们宿舍怎么这么热啊？”

我说，空调昨天开始就出了点问题。

他撇撇嘴，走到郑允浩的床前，拉出一个装了衣服的箱子，跪在地上从里面翻来找去的。因为他的姿势，后腰的衣服下摆缩上去，露出他比女人还细还白的腰，还有那凹陷的腰窝，屁股上那两团肉更是翘得下流，让我莫名喉咙发干。

他后腰靠近臀部的地方隐约有一串纹身，但是大部分都被裤子遮住了。

“你找什么？”

“允浩的背心……”他心不在焉地回答，“你们这儿太热了。”

我看他拿了一件黑色的背心出来，直接去解身上衬衫的扣子。

“喂，你要在这里换衣服？”我赶紧叫住他。这小子，故意在我面前这样吗？

“怎么了，难道我不是男人？”

“我倒希望你是个女人。”我毫不犹豫地说。

他笑了笑，背过身去换衣服。

操，脱都脱了，换那么快做什么。

郑允浩的衣服穿他身上还是有些松，露出大片白嫩的胸脯。

这小子，胸口中央居然有一道浅浅的乳沟。

妈的，他要是女人，就算是用强我也……

“我说金在中，郑允浩那小子喂你什么了，你怎么这么骚。”

他露出一个似笑非笑的表情，走到坐着的我面前，低头看我。

很冷的表情，黑色的眼睛里跳动着我读不懂的情绪。

“你，看着我的时候，脑子里一定在想，他要是能和我做爱就好了吧……”

“你吗？别开玩笑了。”

我故意做出不屑的表情，以掩饰我的心虚。

他嘴角一扯，用膝盖顶了顶我腿间。

“硬得倒是很快，”他的声音比表情还冷，“小男孩。”

“你他妈说什么……”我一瞬间恼羞成怒，正想站起来，他的膝盖上却突然加了力气，我的那里立刻传来一阵剧烈的疼痛。

伸手想打他，他却抓住了我的手腕。

完全不算小的力气，并不像我想的那样弱不禁风，我吃了一惊……

“你真可悲。”

他轻蔑地笑笑，放开了我。

我愣愣地坐在原地。

妈的，命根子疼死了……

他在郑允浩的床上躺下了，我听见他打电话的声音。

“哥哥……”

靠，又那样叫郑允浩。

“我在你床上……”

“你快点回来嘛……”

金在中装哭的水平简直一流，郑允浩回来以后，我结结实实挨了他一顿。

我考虑了一下，还是跟学校申请换宿舍吧。

 

 

# 全世恩

【金在中喜欢的数学老师的女朋友】

宇锡的相貌非常帅气，性格也是会很受女人欢迎那种。我已经尽力在提防了。

曾经，我一直对他在男校工作很放心，因为这样就不会有年轻漂亮的女高中生缠上他。

然而，我忘记了另一种可能性。

金在中，17岁，而我30岁了，从没想过要为了我的爱情跟这样一个年轻男孩对峙。说起来我也觉得有些丢人。

他，简直就是引诱亚当吃下禁果的蛇。

那时，我接到宇锡的手机打来的电话，说话的却是个年轻男性的声音。

他在电话里的第一句就是：“你是老师的女朋友？”

他要和我见面。我当然不可能退缩了。

其实我看到他的第一眼，我就知道宇锡为什么会瞒着我和他在一起了。虽然当时我不愿意相信这个事实。

作为男生过于漂亮的脸，他的眼睛，他的嘴唇，他白皙的皮肤，他身上那种自然散发的美，那一刻比起见到情敌的愤怒，我感受到的是恍惚与自卑。

我是精心打扮过后才去的。可是那又怎样呢？

“姐姐可以放开老师吗？”

他眨了眨眼睛，很认真地看着我。

“你在说什么？”

难道宇锡真的和你，他的学生，一个男孩，在一起了？

“老师还不知道我来找你了。姐姐如果主动跟他提出来的话，会比较有面子吧？”

我冷笑着。

“喂喂，小子，你以为你是谁啊？”

“我之前，也完全没听老师说有姐姐这么个女朋友啊。”

我的牙齿越咬越紧。

他手肘撑在桌上，拖着下巴看着我。

许久才说。

“姐姐也知道的吧，和你相比，还是我比较漂亮，老师也说过啊，漂亮的人他是拒绝不了的……”

他后面的话没说出来，因为我已经忍无可忍，他在侮辱我啊，区区一个小毛孩子竟然敢这样侮辱我……我气急败坏地把桌上的半杯水都朝他泼了过去。

他的脸上立刻变得湿漉漉的，水珠粘在他白皙的皮肤上缓慢地滑下来，停在他盈润粉嫩的唇边，他伸出舌头把水珠舔掉了。妈的，还是漂亮，因为水珠，好像在发光了。作为男生，凭什么要长成这样……

金在中咬着嘴唇，然后勾起嘴角笑了。

“那就是不愿意放开老师的意思吧。”

他拿起桌上的纸巾擦了擦脸上的水，起身走到我旁边，低头看着我，轻声说：“老师很久没有吻过姐姐了吧。”

“……”

他说的是事实，我虽然想反驳，但是无论如何也找不到合适的词语。

他很轻快地离开了。餐厅外面有个看起来像混混一样的男生，坐在摩托车上等他。那个男生抓着他胳膊要扶他上去，被他毫不犹豫地甩开了。

 

我到学校里去找宇锡。我想问问他为什么要瞒着我做这种事。

金在中抓着宇锡的胳膊在问问题，两个人从班门口走出来。宇锡一看到我，就犹犹豫豫地抽出了自己被搂着的胳膊。

“金宇锡，你到底在做什么！”

宇锡立刻冲过来要把我拉走，嘴里不停地说着一些哄人的话。本来周围都是学生，我脸上也不太挂的住，也没再跟他喊。

这时，本来一直一言不发看着我们俩的金在中，忽然大声说：“老师会和你在一起，只是因为想要孩子不是吗？只是因为这个，才会在下班后丢下美丽的我，和你在一起！”

我差点冲上去给他一耳光，但是被宇锡拉住了。我看着金在中，他也咬着嘴唇看着我。

但是他的眼睛里，已经没有之前和我见面时的光彩了。

他在害怕，他在失望。

而我则获得了终于占了上风的舒畅感。

 

宇锡还是选择待在我身边，他跟我解释说，他之前只是被诱惑了。

我相信他的话，也不相信。

不过，金在中转学后，他比以往更容易心不在焉了。

 

 

# 徐智妍

【金在中的初中同学，高雅拉的好朋友】

 

我真的很讨厌金在中。而且我相信，像我这样讨厌他的女生有很多。

我初中就和他在一个班了，他的所作所为我再了解不过了。明明是男生，却总是一副柔柔弱弱的娇气样子，体育课也怕晒，跟女生们坐在树荫下面，看着那些男生打篮球。跟他关系好的虽然有男生也有女生，但我却很看不惯他装模作样的做法。

为什么总是穿露出锁骨的衣服，外套为什么总是松松垮垮的动一动就会露出肩膀，为什么非要穿袖子可以盖住手背的衣服，为什么笑还要捂着嘴，为什么一举一动总是带着娇娇软软的感觉……又不是女孩子，干嘛那个样子啊……

是啊，我也承认他腿细腰细脸蛋漂亮，但也仅此而已吧，学习又不好，对谁都是一副很依赖的样子，对刚认识的男生也会撒娇，但是那帮愚蠢的男生却很吃他这一套。听说他在男高就特别有名，哼，男高，因为见不到女生才会喜欢他这种类型吧。

没想到他会转到我们学校来，还和郑允浩一个班。

郑允浩和他完全不是一个类型。高一的时候是个爱打架的混混，不过他和别的混混不同，他长得特别帅，对同学朋友都很照顾，不是说女孩子都喜欢有点坏的男生嘛，他那个时候就有很多女孩子在追了。后来他不知道为什么决定要成为一个优等生，也没听说他再打架、违反校规了。没想到郑允浩学习也那么擅长，运动和打架都是出类拔萃，脑子又好使，长得又帅，女生们怎么可能不喜欢他嘛……

我的好朋友，高雅拉，一直都很喜欢他，经常拉着我去他们班附近转悠。篮球赛的时候雅拉送给他饮料，他也接受了。雅拉也不像之前那么害羞了，在我和别的女生的怂恿下去找郑允浩告白——

然而，雅拉居然被拒绝了！

其实这是雅拉第一次主动告白，也是第一次被拒绝。之前都是男生主动追她的。

简直难以置信！雅拉又好看又温柔，那个郑允浩为什么不喜欢她？

雅拉跟我讲起事情的经过，眼泪都掉下来了。

我果然，很讨厌金在中。跟男生在一起，也可以像那样大声说出来吗？还在大庭广众之下说什么“跟她比还是我更漂亮吧”，真不害臊！

我不相信，郑允浩会喜欢他这样的人，不就是长得好看，会装柔弱嘛，那帮男生到底吃了什么迷魂药啊，他只是玩玩的难道都不出来吗？到底有多少人帮他背过书包，买过午饭，做过作业……那些男生都不好好想想吗？难不成帮他做了这些，他就会喜欢你们，跟你们在一起了？

不不不，我不是嫉妒他受男生欢迎，我只是在阐述事实，他就是一个喜欢受别人照顾的贱人而已！我真的没有嫉妒，我只是为雅拉抱不平而已！

我虽然也劝过雅拉不要因为金在中就放弃，但是她却一直很沮丧。

有一天，她突然跟我说，她在天台偷看到郑允浩和金在中了。郑允浩搂着金在中的腰，金在中在喂郑允浩吃他做的午饭。

“他们俩，多亲密啊……我觉得那个画面，还挺漂亮的……”雅拉趴在课桌上，悲伤地嘟囔着。

我小小地惊讶了一下。我倒是一直不知道金在中会做饭这件事。我身边的女生都没听说有谁会做饭呢……

不，这并不能改变我对金在中的看法。没准他做饭很难吃呢……我才不信他会对谁付出真心呢，他和郑允浩也只是玩玩而已。

走着瞧吧！

 


End file.
